Nightly Meetings
by DPraven
Summary: Every Saturday night, Robin sneaks out of the Titan's Tower and into Jump City Park to meet Wally, his boyfriend. BirdFlash slash, kinda fluffy. May end up being two or three-shot. If so, rating might go up.


**A/N: I've had this knocking around in my head for a while. Why aren't there that many Birdflash Teen Titan stories? So I made my own. So Wally is 18 and Dick is 16. If anyone had an idea for how Dick goes to school in TTverse, I'd love to here it. All I can think of is virtual school, and I don't like that idea much. Thanks!**

* * *

The wind stung Dick's hands and neck, the only part of his body not covered by cloth or his helmet, as he sped down the roads of Jump City towards the park. It was a little past eleven p.m. and he was taking the roads he knew to be the least used so he hit little traffic. He usually gets to start out earlier than this but Beast Boy decided he wanted to watch some horror movie earlier and afterwards refused to go to bed. Robin had stayed up with him, silently wishing him to go to bed, until he passed out on the couch. Immediately after making sure BB was asleep for good, Robin switched into jeans, sneakers, a dark green jacket and some sunglasses and snuck down to the garage. He sent a text to Wally to let him know he was on his way and took off on his citizen Ducati full speed.

This was his weekend ritual. Every Saturday he waits for his teammates to go to bed and takes off in his civvies to Jump City Park. He knew his teammates wouldn't mind him seeing his boyfriend; Cyborg and BB aren't the homophobic kind and the concept might even be completely foreign to Raven and Star. It was just easier keeping it secret.

He parked his bike at the edge of the park and started walking to the large weeping willow at the far end of the grass-line. He picked up his pace a little, smiling when he saw Wally West standing by the tree in a blue jacket searching the park with his eyes for him. Dick hid his bright red helmet behind his back and crouched down a little, loving the idea of sneaking right up behind his boyfriend unnoticed.

As he got closer to Wally, he abandoned his pretense of stealth and ran. It had been a hard week with the Titans and he had been counting down the days until Saturday. It was torture waiting for BB to fall asleep before he could leave. He was even considering telling him, but fortunately the green boy had fallen asleep before he did.

Dick dropped his helmet and the sound caused Wally to turn towards him and speed forward. They crashed together and Wally grabbed his thighs, hoisting him up. Dick wrapped his legs tightly around Wally's waist and grabbed his face, tilting his head up towards Dick's.

They kissed hungrily, at first crashing their teeth together painfully but quickly adjusting into a more comfortable position. They pulled away and Wally sent a lunatic grin. Dick smiled, a little more controlled and slid down onto the floor. Wally reached up and pulled his dark glasses off, hanging them on his own white shirt.

As per usual, they walked over to their tree and sat down under the long, draping branches. Their legs were outstretched in front of them and Dicks left leg was leaning over Wally's right. The speedster was radiating heat and Dick leaned against his shoulder. His left hand was resting on Wally's thigh and Wally's right wrapped around his back and gripped his hip. Dick would've sat there silently for hours, happy to just relax and close his eyes with his boyfriend near, but he knew Wally didn't "do" silence.

Dick was surprised he went this long already.

"So what's up, Lovebird?"

There it was.

Dick chuckled to himself at Wally's nickname. He makes up a new one every once and a while, Dickiebird, Bird Boy, and the dreaded _Little Wing_, but Wally seems to have stuck on Lovebird for a while now. "Nothing much. We fought Cinderblock and Adonis on Monday, Control Freak Tuesday, Dr. Light and Gizmo was Wednesday… or was it Dr. Light and Jinx Wednesday and Gizmo Thursday?"

"Jeez. No wonder you look like you're about to fall over. Are you sure you don't want to head home? Get some sleep?"

"No," he said that a little too quickly "no, I'm good. I actually just took a nap a few hours ago." He lied. Wally would have to look very carefully to see the dark circles under his eyes in the darkness. He probably saw them anyways, Wally was just like that.

"Liar" _Damn_ "I could always go back with you?" Wally asked hopefully, looking into his eyes.

"Wally, we already talked about this. You can't see the team, you can't go to the base, and I can't tell them about you." Dick replied exasperatedly. He wished Wally would just drop it. He knew why Wally wanted to see his new team but he didn't want to change the way his team looked at him. A boyfriend is a weakness, and he can't have any weaknesses. He didn't need a reason for his team to doubt him. No one doubts Batman, no one doubts Robin.

Thankfully, Wally decided to move away from the uncomfortable subject. They didn't meet up just so they could fight. "I'll be graduating high school soon. I was accepted into Missouri State University, they have a good teaching program. I'll be teaching metalloids to sixteen year olds in no time." Wally said with a smile. He always wanted to be a science teacher.

Dick smiled back. "You'll be a great teacher. I bet your students will love you. Just make sure you don't spill anything on them and you'll be golden."

Wally stuck his tongue out at him and Dick laughed.

"Have you decided what you're going to do yet, Boy Wonder?" Wally asked after they had calmed down.

"I don't know. Bruce probably needs an heir to the company, but I kinda wanna be a cop. I want to go back to Gotham but I don't want to roam the Bat's streets. He's already got Jason for that." Dick's face dimmed a little at that. It's not that he didn't like the kid, he loved him, really. He just didn't like the thought of someone taking his place. "Maybe I'll move to Bludhaven. It's close enough to home, but we won't be stepping on each other's feet. Anyways, that's a ways away." Dick finished and looked up and the dark branches hiding them from any passersby.

They stayed like that for a while, Dick staring up at the leaves and Wally staring at Dick. Eventually Dick started to fall asleep and Wally decided it was time to go home. Wally put Dick's glasses and helmet back on him and practically dragged him back to the motorcycle.

With Dick's arms draped around his waist and his head lying against Wally's shoulder, Wally drove Dick back to his base. Thankfully, Dick was too out of it to dispute Wally driving his cycle (Wally isn't the best driver) and barely noticed that Wally was actually going to his base. He didn't want to break Dick's trust but there was no way he was letting Dick alone in his state. He could have run Dick back home, but that would involve leaving the bike out all night and still wouldn't fix the problem of Wally in the Titan's base. Wally parked the bike in Rob's garage and got off it.

"Night, Lovebird"

"Night, Speed"

Wally gave Dick a goodnight kiss and sent him up alone to go to bed.

It's not like Dick would hurt himself in his own base, no matter how tired he is; he _is _Robin after all. Besides, if Wally had walked him up and gotten caught by one of Rob's teammates, Dick would be pissed.

After the elevator doors closed behind him, Wally sped home.

Just seven measly more days.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? I didn't look over this before I posted it but if there's anything that you liked or didn't like please tell me, I can't get any better if I don't know what's wrong! I may continue this or I may not, let me know if you want me to. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
